In winter periods and in snowy locations, vehicles may be covered by snow if left outside. It is, therefore, necessary to clear the vehicle from snow before driving. A snow brush is a common tool to clear snow from a vehicle. Therefore, most drivers keep a snow brush in their vehicle for this purpose. To get the snow brush from the interior of a vehicle, a driver has to open the vehicles door or trunk. In a snow covered vehicle, as soon as the vehicle door or trunk is opened, the snow that is on the surface may get into the vehicle, making the seats and the interior of the vehicle wet. The present device is invented to prevent such occurrences. By installing a snow brush on the exterior of a vehicle, there is no need to open vehicle doors or its trunk to reach the snow brush. The car can be cleared of snow before any door is opened. The present invention relates to a portable snow brush holder that clamps or clips to the outside of a vehicle. None of the prior art have a proper method of securely attaching a snow brush holder to the exterior of a vehicle.